My Little Paper Mario
by gamerboy111
Summary: Its basically Super Paper Mario storyline and dialogue... BUT WITH PONIES! :D I changed the actions and dialogue a bit to make it make sense... but, whatever. Twilight as mario... Rainbow as bowser... Fluttershy as princess peach... and pinkie as luigi! makes sense, right? PLEASE READ! BETTER THAN IT SEEMS! Its awesome because Apple jack and Rarity have a part! :D Enjoy!
1. Ch 1: Fluttershy's Capture

Chapter 1 - Fluttershy's Capture

**_Ahem! Today… _**

**_I'll tell you the story of the lost book of Prophecies._**

**_This prophetic book was a mysterious tome full of stories of future events…_**

**_Of course, many ponies craved this book, wishing to glimpse their futures._**

**_But no pony, after obtaining this amazing book, has ever found happiness._**

**_The reason? The book held frightful secrets not meant for ponies eyes._**

**_That book came to be called the Dark Prognosticus and was sealed away…_**

**_…_****_This… is a tale of that book's last owner._**

**_It is a tale of love…_**

The bright and beautiful sun shone its light across Ponyville, and the ponies trotted around the little town, happy as can be. All over Equestria, there was happiness. It seemed like everypony was just changed because of the sun. It seemed awfully… yellow. Anyways, about a quarter of a mile off Ponyville, in a little patch of trees, and finally over a quiet river; there was a cute little cottage. Very quiet, indeed. A lot of ponies around here would love to use it as a vacation getaway. But it was already taken. By a shy yellow pegasus, named Fluttershy.

"Here, little bunnies! I have a carrot for you!" Fluttershy cooed, pushing the bright orange carrot towards a hole in the ground. A few moments of waiting later, several small, cute bunnies popped their heads out of the hole.

"It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you!" Fluttershy cooed again, smiling. Slowly, the bunnies took the carrot and ran back into their hole. Munching could be heard, and finally the leafy bit of the carrot came torpedoing out of the hole.

"There you go, I hope you enjoyed your meal!" Fluttershy said a little louder, and trotted off to feed some birds.

Later, at night, Fluttershy left some breakfast and lunch out of the nocturnal animals, and went inside… but there was a mysterious pair of eyes watching her… stalking her…

The stalker was using his black coloured magic to lift a black book… a 2-D cube formed around him, flipping… and he disappeared…

"_Bleh heh heh heh heh…"_

There was silence… but then there was a scream. All the animals woke up and yawned, staring at the cottage, wondering what had happened. But to no use, though… for when Angel went inside, Fluttershy… was gone.

**_The next day…_**

The sun had not decided to come out today… but, of course, nopony knew why… The pegasus had tried to move the clouds, but to no avail. Although they might have had a chance if Rainbow was around, but nopony could find her either.

"Hmm… I wonder where she is?" asked Twilight to herself, looking up at the clouds. unaware that Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Apple Jack were right behind her the whole time.

"Well, ah wouldn't worry to much about that, sugarcube. I'm sure she's alright and dandy." said Apple jack. Twilight jumped a little, and turned around.

"Well, I hope so…" said Twilight, looking back at the sky, sighing.

"HeyIthinkiknowwhathappened!maybeshefellofftheedgeoftheearthormaybegoteatenbyamonsterormaybequitepossiblygotlostintheeverfreeforestihopethatdidnthappenbecauseitwouldbebadandidontlikebad…" said Pinkie Pie

Why, I'll bet she just isn't here at the minute, darling." said Rarity, adjusting her hair.

Angel soon ran up to everypony, and started jumping up and down.

"What is it, Angel?" asked Twilight, glancing towards her. She started waving her arms and pointing at Fluttershy's cottage.

"You know that's not going to tell us anything, right?" said Twilight rolling her eyes. "Be more specific."

Then, Caramel Apple walked up to her, and said, "Hey! Fluttershy's missing! Rainbow is already over there! She went as soon as she heard the news!" Caramel Apple then trotted off.

"What!? Oh, Angel, you will have to wait! Fluttershy's missing!" said Twilight, speeding off; followed by the rest of the ponies. Angel rolled her eyes, and ran off with them.

**_Fluttershy's Cottage…_**

Rainbow flew around the room, trying to find any trace of Fluttershy. A few of the wolves were sniffing around. Hundreds of ponies were there too. then, the door swung open, and Twilight Sparkle, Apple Jack, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity burst in.

"RAINBOW! What happened to Fluttershy?!" said Apple Jack loudly, not paying attention to the fact that Rainbow obviously didn't know either.

"I don't know! That's exactly what I'm trying to find out! I-"

Then, a voice came out of nowhere…

"TWILIGHT! HELP!"

The ponies looked around, confused.

"Hey, that sounds like…" But Twilight was interrupted by a flash of light, and a cage with a barrier that looked like pure blue energy, appeared. And inside was…

"FLUTTERSHY!" Rainbow, Twilight, Apple Jack, and Pinkie said at the same time. Then, a dark blue pony appeared, from a 2-D flipping square. He had a scary looking cape, with what looked like a void on the inside. Also a big top hat, and a glass eye. He held a black book with his magic.

**"BLECK!" **said the pony.

** "Your friend has been taken by… Count Bleck!" **he said, in a big thunderous voice. The ponies looked at him and Fluttershy in shock.

"You… wait, by WHO?!" said Rainbow, still in shock.

"Who, in the name of Equestria, are YOU?!" said Apple Jack, hoofing the ground madly. "Give us our friend back!"

The count bowed. **"By me… Count Bleck!" **said Count Bleck

"Okay… we got THAT part… you… uh, thing…" said Rarity, looking at the Count in a strange way.

**"The chosen executor of the Dark Prognosticus… Is Count Bleck!" **The count gave an evilish grin, that sent shivers up Twilight's spine.

**"The fine fellow prophesied to come to this Dimension… Is also Count Bleck!" **

"I'll you who doesn't make even a little bit of sense… Count Bleck!" said Rainbow, getting ready for lift off. She began to hoof the ground, just like Apple Jack.

"Enough! Release Fluttershy right this instant!"

Twilight still stood in shock.

** "Count Bleck says NEVER! This princess is integral to fulfilling the prophecies…" **Count frowned, and stared at Rainbow.

**"She will be brought to Castle Bleck and used to destroy all worlds… by Count Bleck!"**

"We got that its by you…" said Rarity, rolling her eyes.

"Destroy all WORLDS?!" said Pinkie, eyes growing. "But that means I won't be able to have any parties! Oh, it is so ON!" said Pinkie, instantly turning into 'attack pinkie'.

Twilight immediately took action after hearing, 'destroy all worlds'. She fired a magical beam towards the Count. A box appeared around him, and deflecting the beam.

"Whoa… what… what just happened?!" said Twilight, panicking.

The count laughed, and took his staff, and sent a dark beam towards Twilight… knocking her unconscious after a series of weird events.

"TWILIGHT!" yelled Pinkie, looking at Twilight.

"W-what did you DO?!" yelled Rarity and Apple Jack at the same time.

**"This pony deserves ridicule… Weaklings cannot face Count Bleck!" **said the Count, shrugging.

"Hey, here's a thought… release Fluttershy… or ELSE!" yelled Rainbow, madly.

**"Bleh heh heh heh heh… your friend shall not be retured… By Count Bleck!" "In fact, Rainbow, flying champion… Count Bleck shall take you too!"**

The Count opened his cape into the void like inside, and yelled.

**"BLEH HEH HEH HEH HEH! BLECK!"**

A huge portal appeared, sucking in everything and everypony, all the ponies and Rainbow and Pinkie too… Even Apple Jack and Rarity… all except Twilight. Screams were heard, but soon faded… everypony was sucked in. The portal vanished.

**"BLEH HEH HEH HEH HEH! BLECK! Count Bleck's preparations are now in order! All that remains is for the dimensional void to appear, as foretold in the prophecy… ****_Bleh heh heh heh heh…_**** BLEH HEH HEH HEH HEH! BLECK!"**

The 2-D cube appeared, and took Count Bleck away… And all that was left… was Twilight.


	2. Ch 2: Flipside

CHAPTER 2 - Flipside

"…..iligh…."

"…Twilight…"

"Ugh…" said Twilight, opening her eyes. "What happened?" She stood up only to see a beautiful butterfly, with all the colors of the rainbow.

"Are you awake?" It said in a beautiful voice.

Twilight was stunned for a minute, having a butterfly talk to her, and all.

"Umm… w-what's your name?" asked Twilight, thinking this is a dream. She pinched herself… Nope, not a dream.

"My name is Tippy…" It said. "I am what is known as a Pixl… A sort of fairy…" Twilight was again, stunned. Well, there are things beyond her and other ponies abilities to understand them… So it made sense. Sort of…

"Twilight, I came to find you…" said Tippy, in a dramatic voice.

"What… do you want ME for?" asked Twilight, looking at her strangely.

"Are you… some kind of… assistant for Count Bleck or something?!" Asked Twilight, narrowing her eyes.

"I am no enemy…" said Tippy, kindly. "You met Count Bleck… he captures a kind and loving friend… and a rainbow-coloured flying champion…" Tippy looked at the floor, sadly.

"Is that not so?" asked Tippy, beginning to get a serious tone in her voice.

Twilight gasped, and shook her head. "How do you know?" she asked.

"That means Count Bleck is beginning to form The Void…" said Tippy, seriously. Twilight could tell this was not good news.

"We haven't much time…" said Tippy, using SOME sort of magic. "You must come with me… Yes, if your friends are going to be saved, you must come…" Tippy started becoming VERY serious… it sounded like she needed Twilight's help…

"You know I don't exactly trust you… but I guess I have no choice. I need to save my friends, and I don't know how to do it otherwise. let's go." said Twilight, suspiciously.

A weird arrow appeared, and dragged the 2-D cube along the wall like it was made of paper, surrounding Twilight. The same thing worked for Tippy.

"Huh?! What is this?!" asked Twilight, slightly panicking.

"It's a teleportation device. Kind of…" said Tippy, looking at the floor.

"Let us go…" said Tippy.

The squares flipped around, and taking Twilight and Tippy away. No one was left at Fluttershy's cottage… and it was errie… all the animals came out of their hiding places, and looked around. Nopony could be found.

_**Flipside…**_

Atop a white tower, there was a blue unicorn, with a long white beard, starry eyes, and a white book as a cutie mark. It looked similar to the dark book The Count had, except white. He was waiting for something.

Suddenly, a 2-D cube appeared in mid air, and flipped… revealing Twilight. "Whoa!" yelled Twilight, as she fell a few feet from where she ended up. Tippy soon appeared.

Twilight looked around… and was now even more shocked than she was before.

"Oh ho! Well, well, well… Back so soon, Tippy?" said the pony, looking at Tippy, smiling. "And who might this be? Purple mane… light purple coat… Tippy! You have truly outdone yourself!"

"She matched the description of the Light Prognosticus perfectly…."said Tippy, pleased with herself. "And her name is Twilight…"

"M-me?" asked Twilight, brushing off the dust from the fall.

"I welcome you, Twilight!" said the Blue pony, with a warm smile. "This is the town of _Flipside!_"

Twilight stupidly looked behind her, to check if there was another Twilight behind her.

"Um, why's it names that?" asked Twilight.

"Well, I'll explain all that now…" he said. "You have come far from the Equestria of your dimension…"

"Wait, DIMENSIONS?!" asked Twilight. "How…"

"All to be explained… just wait." said Tippy. Twilight looked at her, nodded and turned back. She still didn't trust her…

"Of course," said the pony. "Our fair Flipside is in no dimension at all! No! It is BETWEEN dimensions!"

Twilight nodded. "My name? Merlon! I am a descendant of the Ancients who created this town." Merlon said.

"I busy myself studying musty, ancient texts to forestall the end of all worlds!" said Merlon, happily. It seemed he didn't understand the badness of this…

"WAIT… END OF ALL WORLDS?! Like I said before, that doesn't sound good." said Twilight. "What… is… happening… exactly?"

"Ahh, you want to know about the end of all worlds?" asked Merlon. "What's happening, you ask? So Tippy has not yet told you, I gather…" Merlon gave a serious face.

"Actually, yes… please." said Twilight politely.

"Well then, Twilight… the answer hangs above you." Merlon says. Pointing to the sky. A black, void-like thing was there.

Twilight looked up. A void of some sort.

"Do you see that gathering darkness in the sky?" asked Merlon. Twilight nodded. "What does it mean?"

"It is a hole in the very dimensional fabric of space! Such a strange phenomenon…" Merlon shook his head.

"Whoa…" Twilight whispered, stepping back.

"Is it near or far? None know. It may appear small now, but it will only grow." said Merlon in a dramatic tone. "And in the end it will swallow all existence… all worlds, all dimensions…"

"WHAT?! B-but… what made it?!" said Twilight, shocked at this statement.

"This void was created by our enemy, Count Bleck, who wields the Dark Prognosticus." said Merlon.

"A gentle and loving pegasus friend… A rainbow coloured flying

champion…" said Tippy. "The union of these two will call fourth the Chaos Heart… The consumer of worlds…"

"Wow…" said Twilight.

"And the Chaos Heart will ravage the sky, and so bring fourth The Void." Tippy spoke in a dark voice.

"Yes… the passage Tippy just quoted is from the Light Prognosticus of my ancestors." Merlon said. "The book also says this… the void will swallow all. Naught can stop it, unless the one protected by the dark power is destroyed."

"The hero with the power of eight Pure Hearts will rise to this task. So it is written." said Merlon.

"And… how does all this concern me?" asked Twilight. "What part do I have?"

Merlon sighed. He took a deep breath. "Because… that hero…" said Merlon.

"Is you."

Merlon took something out of his pocket. It was a big shiny red heart."

Twilight was astonished by the beauty of it. The hero was HER?! What?!

"This is one of the eight pure hearts." said Merlon, lifting it up. "You are surely the hero spoken of in the pages of the Light Prognosticus."

"Me?" asked Twilight.

"Yes." said Merlon. "You are the only one who can defeat Count Bleck and save all worlds!"

"Twilight! Take this and save all worlds from destruction!" Merlon yelled.

"You mean… if I don't… all worlds will be destroyed, my friends and me… you and tippy… and everything in existance?" asked Twilight.

"Yes."

"OF COURSE I WILL!"

"Excellent! You truly are the hero of the book of legend! My eyes never deceive!"

"So! _Ahem… _Twilight, our brave hero… take _THIS!" _said Merlon, handing Twilight the first pure heart.

A red flash appeared as Twilight held it with her magic. "Thank you! I will not let you down!"

"Now, great hero Twilight… Your first task awaits. You must take this Pure Heart…" said Merlon, smiling, stroking his long white beard.

"And you must place it in the heart pillar in this town."

Twilight nodded. "Now, where is it exactly?"

"Tippy will lead you there. Return to me when you are through with this task."

"This way…" Tippy cooed, flying over to the left edge of the tower.

Twilight followed her and she saw a down button. She wondered if she should press it… but she decided she should wait for instructions from Tippy.

"Press it, please." said Tippy.

Well, there's one mystery solved. Twilight jumped up, and slammed the button. An elevator appeared, and it took her down the tower. Moments later, the doors opened and Twilight and Tippy walked out into a small town. Ponies walked around, and a few were staring at The Void, whispering to each other.

"This way please… Come along…" said Tippy, flying off somewhere to the right.

Twilight followed.

"This is incredible…" Twilight said. "I never seen a place so peaceful."

"Well, Flipside is always peaceful… but I can tell you when the hole in the sky grows… it won't be so peaceful anymore." said Tippy, whacking the up arrow on the next elevator.

Soon, they came to the third floor. Twilight stepped out, and saw some sort of Pillar to the left… with a hole shaped like a heart.

"THE HEART PILLAR!" yelled Twilight. "That was easy…"

Tippy sighed. "Somepony call staples…"

"Wha…?"

"Don't ask.

They walked a little distance before coming to the pillar.

"This is the Heart Pillar…" said Tippy. "Now, get close and place the pure heart."

Twilight was nervous, she slowly walked up to the pillar. She placed the heart in the hole… gently and slowly. But then…

A flash of red… a few red rings surrounded the heart, and a beam struck the tower. There was a rumble, and something happened atop the tower. The rings went away… and Twilight stood there, shocked.

"Well done… Now let's return to Merlon. The dimensional door should be waiting for us." said Tippy, flying towards the elevator.

_**Moments later…**_

The elevator stopped, and opened at the top of the tower. Twilight and Tippy stepped out, and headed towards Merlon.

"Ah, the two of you return!" said Merlon.

"Yes… we're back… uh, did we do it right? I mean… is… what is supposed to happen… did it happen? It did, right? Please tell me I…"

"Yes, you did fine, Twilight." said Merlon. "Look! A door has appeared!"

Twilight wondered what good a door would do…

"This 'dimensional door' was made to lead the hero to another Pure Heart." said Merlon. "Yes, somewhere beyond this door lies one of the seven other Pure Hearts…"

"Tippy, you must use your power to help Twilight find this Pure Heart and return here."

"Of course…" Tippy cooed.

"And Twilight… I have something to give you that will aid you on your journey." said Merlon. He gave Twilight a red pipe.

"Whenever you need to, if your in danger… jump into this pipe. And it will transport you back here." said Merlon.

"Okay… Thanks." said Twilight, putting it in her saddle bag she had been carrying.

"The Light Prognosticus foretells that the hero will meet a 'dimensional governor'…" said Merlon, in a weird tone. "And from him, the hero will learn the dimensional technique…"

"I'm almost certain this refers to my friend, the Flip Wizard, Bestovius." said Merlon, happy that his friend was part of the ancient book.

"Okay…" said Twilight, looking at the door.

"So go now through this door, and seek out Bestovius!" said Merlon, gesturing towards the door.

"Sure… I'll try." said Twilight.

"Well, let's get going." said Tippy, flying towards the door.

Twilight gulped. She slowly opened the door with her magic. She hesitated, but stepped trough the door. What lies ahead? Who is Bestovius? And what will Twilight do, if things go horribly, horribly wrong?


	3. Ch 3: The Adventure Unfolds

CHAPTER 3 - The Adventure Unfolds

_**Castle Bleck…**_

The big open room, covered with blackness stood imitating. Five square pillars stood tall. And on them stood Very scary looking ponies, along with Count Bleck himself.

**"BLEH HEH HEH HEH HEH! BLECK! The void has been ripped in the dimensional fabric!" **Count Bleck laughed.

**"Yes, Count Bleck is pleased. All has gone as foretold in the Dark Prognosticus." **

**"Now it's just a matter of time until all worlds meet their demise! Bleck!" **Count Bleck laughed manically.

Then the mare next to The Count spoke up.

"Uh, yeah… about that… just an FYI? I've got an urgent memo for your inbox… Apparently, there's been some unapproved interdimensional activity lately… Yeah…"

One of the stallion's, with his name… O Chunks, said something, eyes flaring.

"WHAT?! Well, I'll bet that's the hero of the prophecy… Nopony else could do something like that except us!"

"Yeah…" said the mare next to The Count. "We're going to need an action plan for this guy.

**"A dimensional interloper! And possibly the hero?! Are you sure of it, Nastasia?" The Count had worry in his eyes. "Interesting… we must put an end to this."**

"Wait, let me get dis' straight… the hero… he yur enemy?" asked O'Chunks. "Well, you gotta let me lose on him! You gotta!"

**"Very well, O'Chunks. Do not fail Count Bleck."**

"You can count on me!"

"Hmm…" said the black pony, she was wearing a clown-like costume. among the longest away of the three minions. "I do enjoy a good Chunking. I'll come along. To spruce things up a little."

O'Chunks jumped off his platform, heading for the door. Then the clown, Dimentio, disappeared in an eerie flash.

**"Bleh heh heh heh heh…" **

_**Twilight was called once again to save the world… no small task.**_

_**Could she prevent Count Bleck from pulling off his sinister plot?**_

_**Would Twilight reunite with Fluttershy?**_

_**A truly interdimensional adventure was about to begin… **_

Twilight felt like she was flying for a second. The door swung open, and Twilight flew out. CRASH!

"Oof! I'm going to have to get used to coming through these… uh… 'interdimensional doors'." Twilight said, standing up and brushing off the dust.

"Trust me… there are going to be a lot more doors ahead…" said Tippy. "I feel the pure heart… but it is still far from here."

Twilight looked ahead. She saw a long path with lots of bumps of turns.

"It will take some time. But time we do not have. Let's go." Tippy started flying off without her. Twilight soon followed, but only had one thing on her mind right now… Where were her friends? What was she going to face on this journey? What… AHHHHH!"

"And that… is a hole." said Tippy, giggling.

"NOT FUNNY!" Yelled Twilight, climbing out of the hole.

They continued on. After jumping over the pit, though. Soon they came to something that was a mystery to Twilight.

What's… that?" asked Twilight. A brown creature started walking towards them.

That… is a goomba. One of Count Bleck's many minions. Jump over it." said Tippy. Twilight tried to jump over it, but came short. She landed ON it. It disappeared and turned into smoke.

"I guess that works too…" said Tippy.

"Wha…?"

"Again, don't ask."

She came to a door, but couldn't get at it. It was covered with bricks.

"How do I get to this door?" she asked, trying to use her magic to get rid of the bricks, but to no avail.

"I bet the 'dimensional technique' will let us get to that… but for now, let's move on." Tippy lead the way.

"Hey! A house!" said Twilight, running off.

"HEY! STOP! WATCH OUT FOR THAT…" Whump! "…Hole…" Tippy flew over to the other pit. "You okay?"

"What do you think?"

"Sorry…" Tippy helped Twilight out of the hole. "You really should watch where your going, especially here. Some ponies call it, 'pit alley'."

"Well, I noticed the holes everywhere… what caused them?" asked Twilight.

"They are due to a hurricane or something…" Tippy flew over to the house. She found a small can. On the cover, it said… 'Shroom Shake'.

"Hey! Try this!" said Tippy, giving Twilight the can. "It actually heals you."

"You… are telling the truth, right?" Twilight really didn't like the mushroom picture on the front.

"Yes, I'm sure." said Tippy.

Twilight put the Shroom Shake in her saddle bag for later. Then she realized that she was right in front of the house.

"Hey! We're here!" said Twilight.

"I bet this is where Bestovius is." said Tippy, happily.

They entered the house… only to see a completely empty room, with a single chair.

"Huh?" Twilight was confused. Why would anypony own an empty house?

"There's something here… I can feel it… I'll use my power to make it visible for you." Tippy used a little magic, and a door appeared n the middle of the room.

"Hey! That's cool!" said Twilight, entering the newfound door.

She went inside and found a place that looked like a living quarters.

"Hmmmmmmmmm?" There was a pony there, with a red coat and glasses.

"Uh, hi? Sorry to burst in… but, are you Bestovius?" Asked Twilight.

"Yes… but who could find me here?" Bestovius wondered.

"Wait! Purple… Magenta… pink… Are you… the hero of the prophecy?"

"Uh, apparently, yes…" Twilight said.

"You must be the great…" Bestovius said. "HERO!"

"Yes.. I nee-"

"Impersonator!"

Twilight fell to the ground.

"No no… she's like this because she IS the hero…" Tippy explained.

Twilight got up and nodded. "Merlon told us to find you."

"Well, then. If Merlon thinks you are the great hero, you probably are." Bestovius did a slight bow.

"Well, as the prophecy foretells, I will give you the ancient powers of dimensional flipping…"

"Well, that's good news." said Twilight "I…"

"…for a fee of 10,000 coins."

Twilight fell over again.

"But that's preposterous! You can't charge to teach the hero of the prophecy!" said Tippy.

"Why not? A mere 10,000 coins should be NOTHING for the heor of the prophecy! What do you say?"

"Uh, no…" said Twilight, standing up and brushing off the dust again.

"I see. I'll settle for just taking all the coins you have. A deal?" Bestovius said. He smiled.

"Uh, still no… I have no coins on me." Twilight said.

"UGH! Fine! I'll teach you for free." Bestovius grumbled.

"Sure."

"Fine… let us begin."

A red light appeared, a flash of white… magic words were chanted.

"I, Bestovius, have granted you the power to flip between dimensions."

"Wait…" said Twilight. "It was that easy?!"

"Yes… use your magic to flip between dimensions. It should work now." Bestovius went back to his chair.

Twilight used her magic… and, the dimensions flipped.

"WHOA! This is awesome!" said Twilight. She found another Shroom Shake, hiding. She found it because she had flipped between dimensions. Cool, huh?

"But be careful, use it too long and it will start to hurt." Bestovius signalled to come back to 2-D, she did, and left.

"Thanks!" She said.

Twilight had already left the building, speeding off to the brick covered door. "We can get through now!"

"Wait! LOOK WHERE YOUR…" CRASH! "Going…" Tippy giggled, before breaking into a laugh.

"Ugh…" Twilight climbed out of the hole. "I'll use one of my Shroom Shakes now. It heals you, right?"

After Tippy calmed down, she said, "Yes…" Twilight drank it. It actually tasted good. She already felt herself getting stronger.

She flipped, and found there was a passage to get to the door. Tippy followed, and they both went through the door.

She burst through the door, she fell over again. After she got up, she continued on. "How long until we get to where the Pure Heart is?"

"Still far off. but we're getting closer."

They continued their Journey… And again…

CRASH!"

"Those holes are everywhere…" Tippy smiled. Twilight climbed out, and continued on.

"I'm getting used to it." She said. They eventually came to another hole. Except too large to jump.

"Don't fall down this one…" Tippy joked.

Twilight noticed that there were hills in the distance. But she looked at them for a minute, and realized that they were not in the distance at all! They were right there!

She flipped and climbed over them.

"Ta-da!" she said, landing perfectly on the other side.

"Wh… wh… wha… h-how?!" Tippy said.

"Don't ask…" Twilight said, walking off. She fell in another pit, climbed out, and entered the next dimensional door.

"So… why are all these doors placed so… out of place?" Asked Twilight, flying through the door again.

"They were made for the hero… and placed to lead him to the Pure Heart. That's you." Tippy said, flying through the door. After Twilight got up, they continued on again.

They came to a big hill. Twilight flipped and passed it. She found another hill. She flipped… And there were a million Squiggles!

"WHAT ARE THOSE?!" asked Twilight, jumping over all of them, passing the hill.

"They are Squiggles. Ignore them. They get excited when they see an enemy. But watch out for the purple ones. They through rocks at you." Tippy said.

Twilight passed a few of those spring things… and soon found another dimensional door.

"These things are everywhere." said Twilight, entering the door. She fell over again, and soon walked off.

"What?! How do I get past that?!" Twilight was shocked to see about fifty enemies and bricks everywhere.

"Hit that question mark block." said Tippy.

"Huh?"

"That yellow thing above you. Hit it."

"Why?"

"Trust me."

Twilight, for the first time, trusted Tippy. She hit the block, And a star came out.

"Whoa…" said Twilight.

"Touch it." Tippy said.

Twilight did just that. And when she did, a flash of light appeared, and, believe it or not, the star turned Twilight twenty times her normal size.

"NOW RUN!" Tippy yelled.

Twilight did, and she DESTROYED all the bricks blocking her way.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Twilight yelled. Soon, the power ran out, and she found herself at a block with a star inside.

"Hit it."

"What's it for?" Asked Twilight, back to her normal size, looking back at the destruction.

"This block signals that we're getting close. Hit it and we will continue. It will act as a dimensional door and teleport us closer.

Twilight hit it. A white light flashed, and they were gone.


	4. Ch 4: Ahoof In The Hoofhills

CHAPTER 4 - Ahoof in the Hoofhills

The desert of Hoofhills was silent. Only the breeze made a sound. A white light shown across the desert, and a second later Twilight appeared. She fell to the ground, landing on her hooves. She looked around her. Sand everywhere.

"Where are we?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I believe we're in the Hoofhills." Tippy said. "I feel that the Pure Heart is beyond this mountain… but it is still far, far away. Something tells me that you'll have to put that new skill of your to use."

Twilight began to walk forward. but stopped when she found a few turtle like things, some bouncing up and down.

"What are these things?" Twilight asked, curiously.

"These are Koopas. Some more of Count Bleck's minions. Jump on them." Tippy said. Twilight did what Tippy asked, and jumped on a Koopa. It immediately went into it's shell, and flew across the desert, kicking up sand. It then toppled the rest of the Koopa's.

"Nice!" Said Tippy.

"Thanks!" Said Twilight. She then began climbing a rather large hill. She got a ways up, but then she noticed a Koopa on top. She simply pushed it off. She then noticed a swiping thing.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Stand in front of it." Said Tippy.

"Why?" Asked Twilight. "Won't it push me off?"

"Nope." Said Tippy. "Try it."

Twilight did, and the swiping thing pushed her off, but somehow connected her to it. It brought her to the other side, dropping her down in a cloud of dust.

"See?" Said Tippy. "Told you!" Twilight brushed herself off and continued on. She then saw a blue block, but she couldn't get to it.

"What's this, and how do I get to it?" Asked Twilight.

"A switch, and flip through dimensions." Said Tippy. Twilight flipped and ended up on top of the switch, falling on top of it. It was pushed into the ground, and a clip of music played. An entire mountain erupted from the ground!

"Wow!" Said Twilight.

"Cool, huh?" Said Tippy. Twilight proceeded to climb the mountain, and was then swiped by those sweeper things, being dropped on a nearby mountain top. She then spotted a dimensional door, and went through it. She ended up landing perfectly on the other side.

"Good job!" Said Tippy.

"I'm getting used to it." Said Twilight. She then proceeded to fall down a hole.

"Ow!" Said Twilight.

"Getting used to falling?" Tippy asked, giggling.

"These holes are everywhere! Try walking around here without your wings…" Twilight said, climbing out. There was another Koopa, but she ignored it and then climbed the steep mountain. When at the top, there was a big hole, a platform she couldn't reach, and spiked rolling things on the other side.

"I'm not so sure I'll like to fall down there…" Twilight said, looking into a cavern below. "Maybe that platform up there will be of use…" She then attempted to use her magic, but only sparks came out. A blast of magic, more sparks, and Twilight was blasted across the cavern and landed on the other side.

"W-what happened?" Asked a confused Twilight.

"Your magic probably doesn't work here. It's another dimension, right?" Said Tippy.

"Yeah. Probab-" Twilight was cut off by Tippy. "LOOK OUT!" Twilight looked behind her, and a rolling spiked ball was inches off of her.

"ACK!" Yelled Twilight, jumping out of the way. Just in time, too.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" She yelled.

"A ball of death, that's what!" Tippy screamed back. Twilight managed to get to the top, and there was another dimensional door there.

"Where do these things come from, anyway?" Asked Twilight. As if fate was to answer, a spiked ball fell from the sky, just inches from Twilight. It then rolled down the hill, and into the cavern.

"That's where!" Said Tippy. Twilight then opened the door, and stepped inside. She landed and looked to the distance. A house with smoke coming from the chimney. Twilight noticed a giant cavern she couldn't cross next. And a green pipe.

"How do I get across this?" Asked Twilight, puzzled.

"Why don't we ask the pony in that house for help?" Suggested Tippy.

"How do we get there?" Asked Twilight.

"Jump in the pipe." Said Tippy.

"WHAT?! Are you CRAZY?! That pipe could suffocate me!" Twilight screamed. Tippy responded by pushing Twilight in. A second later they were right outside the house.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go in!" Said Tippy. Twilight just stared for a minute.

"Does this dimension have any sense of logic whatsoever?" She questioned.


End file.
